Asymmetrical
by Dongyrn
Summary: Weiss takes time away from her new duties at the SDC to look after an old friend. Post-Season 3 Freezerburn.


**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

Internally, Weiss Schnee was sighing despondently. Accompanied as well by several eye rolls and snorts of derision.

Externally, of course, she was the very picture of decorum.

"The prospect for the next quarter depend greatly on the market fluctuations…"

 _Dear Oum, just kill me now._

Her father, ever present at her side these days, leaned over towards her to whisper almost inaudibly. "Are you paying attention, Weiss?"

"Of course, father," she replied in a murmur. _When will you accept the fact that I am not a child?_ she thought to herself irritably.

It was a bit of a juxtaposition, actually. Her Father, fearing for her safety, had whisked her away from Vale and her friends when they'd needed her the most, all to return her back to the shelter of her family's influence, now drastically curtailed by the lack of inter-kingdom communications. Until the Vale CCT was restored, things had returned back to the days of old, with lengthy times in between missives.

Absently she realized that this was a situation ripe for misunderstandings, as well as opportunities for those less scrupulous to take advantage of.

But then, regarding her current situation, and also this somnambulist board meeting in particular, her father had insisted that she become more involved in the workings of the Schnee Dust Corporation.

Whether she liked it or not.

In his own words, "Now that your little huntress fantasy is over with, you can return to things that really matter."

 _But I did matter. I made a difference. Yang, Blake… even Ruby, that dolt. We were a team, right up until…_

Until it all went wrong. Until her world fell apart, even on the brink of her personal triumph of finally creating a successful summoning glyph.

Now, they were scattered to the winds, with no way to keep in touch. She'd written a few letters to Yang and Ruby, though unfortunately she hadn't any idea of their actual home address in Patch. She hadn't heard back yet, but who knows how long it took for anything to travel anywhere nowadays.

As for Blake… Well, she really had no notion at all how to get in touch with the elusive Faunus girl. She'd taken off before her wound had even been properly cared for.

Before Yang had woken up from receiving her gruesome injury.

Weiss gave herself a mental shake, trying to focus back on the excruciatingly dull presentation by the weaselly little man in the fancy suit.

 _Perhaps a meteor might crash down and put me out of my misery…_

There was a gentle knock on the boardroom door, thankfully interrupting the deplorable monotone. Weiss' father glanced up irritably as his secretary poked her head through.

"Sir, General Ironwood is here."

Weiss' father sighed. "Please tell him I will be with him shortly."

"Actually, sir… He wished to speak with your daughter. Er, Miss Schnee."

Weiss perked up at that. She was partly concerned about why Ironwood would be there to see her, but the rest of her was jumping for joy at the prospect of rescue.

"Thank you, Miss Amber," Weiss said smoothly, rising from her seat and tugging at the suit jacket she now wore as part of her business attire. _I miss my combat skirt._ "I shall be out immediately."

She turned to her father and nodded before sending her icy gaze out across the rest of the table. "Gentlemen, if you will please excuse me." _...While I make my ecstatic escape from you bunch of dullards._

"Of course, Weiss," her father replied, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

Weiss strode over to the door, closing it gently behind her before sagging against it in profound relief.

"Having trouble adjusting to life within the SDC, Miss Schnee?" a familiar baritone asked.

The heiress looked up in surprise to see Ironwood waiting for her outside the boardroom. "Oh, General, sir! Er, it's a pleasure to see you. And yes…" She glanced over her shoulder somewhat ruefully. "It's been an… adjustment."

"I can only imagine. Do you have some spare time to walk with me?"

"Of course, sir!" she replied eagerly, causing him to chuckle.

"Very well, then." He began to walk in slow, measured steps with his hands clasped behind his back. Weiss glanced over at him curiously as she walked beside him, eyeing the cybernetic arm she now knew was concealed by his uniform.

 _I wonder how Yang is doing,_ she thought morosely.

"I'm actually here concerning a friend of yours from Beacon, a Miss Yang Xiao Long."

Weis almost lost her composure, catching herself at the last second to prevent an embarrassing fall onto her face. _What, he can read minds now too?_

"You see," Ironwood continued imperturbably. "I had returned to Vale to assist some more with the reclamation and reconstruction efforts underway there. They've made significant progress in the past few months. While there, I came across an old friend I hadn't seen in some time, Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Yang and Ruby's father," Weiss murmured.

Ironwood nodded calmly. "That's correct. He let me know how Yang was still convalescing at home and refusing to leave her bedroom."

Weiss felt sick to her stomach at the news. _Oum, Yang, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you…_ She knew that the blonde could get on her nerves like nobody else, with her terrible puns and incessant teasing, but still. She was her friend. And by leaving, she'd let her down.

"Wait," Weiss broke in, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What happened to Ruby, sir? I can't imagine she'd let Yang wallow like that."

"Apparently," Ironwood sighed, "even she was unable to get her to listen to reason. In any case, she left in the company of others a short while ago on a quest suggested to them by Qrow." The Atlas Headmaster's tone dropped on uttering the name of Ruby and Yang's uncle, expressing his displeasure with the veteran hunter.

"Why…?" Weiss kept walking mechanically, though her thoughts were in a confused whirl. _Ruby… left her? Just like Blake, and me… Oh, Dust, just like her mom did, no wonder she's stayed in her room, she feels completely abandoned…_

"I shouldn't have left her," Weiss muttered, dashing away the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks. "Perhaps I can convince my father to let me…" She sighed. No, he wouldn't. Now that she was under his thumb again, there was no way he'd relent and allow her to escape again.

Ironwood paused in his steps, turning to face the small heiress. He wore an unusually soft smile on his face. "You misunderstand me, Miss Schnee. Please, if you would allow me to finish?"

Weiss nodded quickly, abashed. "Yes, please, my apologies, sir."

Ironwood nodded genially and continued to walk. Weiss was surprised to note that they were by the front entrance now, and he continued to stroll out the door, the platinum-haired girl keeping to his side.

"So, as I was saying," he continued as they walked down the sidewalk in downtown Atlas, the towering steel and chrome buildings looming overhead. "When I heard of Miss Xiao Long's difficulties, I asked Taiyang to allow me to visit. While there, I had a rather intense discussion with her." He eyed Weiss, a hint of humor in his eyes. "Spirited, you might say."

"I can imagine," she smiled, remembering how the blonde bruiser would get sometimes back during their year at Beacon. _Happier times_ , she sighed inwardly.

"In any case, I managed to convince the girl to allow us to fit her for a prosthetic arm." Ironwood glanced aside at Weiss' startled reaction. "Well, it is the least we can do, considering she lost said arm in service to Remnant."

"So…" Weiss blinked her eyes uncertainly. "Sir, where is she now?"

Ironwood came to a halt, turning to face the building they'd arrived at. It was the Atlas Military Medical Facility, a testament to the Atlesian dedication to both science and medicine. "Right in here, actually."

Weiss gasped, her emotions threatening to spill over despite her attempts at control. "May I see her, please?" she whispered anxiously.

"Of course, Miss Schnee, that's why I brought you here," Ironwood smiled. "She should be in the gardens to the right, I'll meet the two of you inside. She has a fitting appointment in a half hour."

"Thank you, sir!" she managed to blurt out before racing down the path. She felt giddy inside, like a little schoolgirl allowed to finally run free on a playground after so long being cooped up inside.

It didn't take her long to find her former teammate. The luxurious mane of blonde hair would stand out anywhere, especially with her back turned to her as it was now. She wore what seemed to be a sleeveless yellow sweatshirt over torn jeans, and even the sight of her bandaged stump where her right arm used to be could not diminish her spirits.

"Yang!" she shouted gleefully as she raced forward. The blonde girl turned, her lilac eyes widening in surprise, only to catch the heiress as she crashed into her, wrapping her friend up in a tight hug.

"W- Weiss?" she stammered, staggering back to maintain her footing. "Are… Are you _hugging_ me?"

"Shut up, you dolt," Weiss whispered brokenly. "Just hug me back, already."

"Um, okay…" Yang murmured, bringing her good arm around awkwardly. "I'm kinda half the hugger I used to be, here, though…"

Weiss choked out a laugh. _Still able to joke around._ "I know that, but it doesn't matter. Oum, I've missed you,"

"Yeah, Weissy," Yang murmured, pulling her in tight with her good arm. "I missed you too."

o o o

Weiss stood by Yang's bed as she eased herself into it. The day had been filled with tests and exercises to determine the best prosthetic fit possible, and while the blonde had been eager enough to get the process started, it was certainly draining for her.

"Can I get you anything?" the heiress asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Nah, I'm fine, Princess. I gotta just get some rest, y'know? All that prodding and poking… and not in a fun way, either…"

Weiss snorted humorously. "Well, I'm happy to see you taking this in such good spirits. From what Ironwood said, he had to practically drag you here."

"Eh, Ironwood's not such a bad guy." Yang gave her a brilliant smile. "Turns out we got a lot in common, me and him. Bonded some over how he, y'know…"

"Oh, I see," Weiss murmured. She stood by the bed, fidgeting with the hem of her white suit jacket. "Yang…"

"Yeah, Weissy?"

"I'm… I'm _so_ sorry I left you," she whispered, unable to look up. "You know I wouldn't have if I'd been able to avoid it, not with everything that happened…"

"Hey."

She finally did look up then and into the warm, caring lilac eyes of her friend. "I understand," Yang said gently. "I don't blame you any, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded back somewhat wanly. Her emotions felt like a jumbled mess right now, leaving her filled with regret and guilt still, but also joy at having someone from Beacon, not to mention her teammate and friend, with her again after all these months.

The two girls stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, though most likely was only the span of perhaps a minute, until Weiss gave herself a little shake.

"Well then! I suppose I should, er, let you rest… I'm sure my father is climbing the walls in my absence…" She pulled her long platinum ponytail, affixed to the side of her head as always, over her shoulder. "Um… Would it be alright for me to visit again tomorrow? If I can get out of my duties, that is?"

"Hey, I don't wanna get in between you and those thrilling corporate board meetings," Yang grinned cheekily.

"Oh, ha, ha," Weiss smirked with a roll of her eyes. "I told you how much those bore me to tears…"

"Yeah, but just think, in a few years you could be the one running those meetings! Spice 'em up a little, maybe play some music in the background, or setup party games…"

Weiss sighed affectionately and gave her a small smile. "Well, then, when I do take over the company I'll hire you as the Entertainment Director."

Throwing back her head, Yang let out a laugh that seemed to come right from her belly. It made Weiss giggle softly as well, to see her friend so happy once more. "Oh, Weissy, that's a good one… Can you imagine me tromping through the hallways at SDC? 'You there, not enough toys on your desk! See my department, pronto!' Oh, man…"

They both shared a good laugh before a nurse poked her head inside.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are about to end," she said apologetically.

"Oh, right…" Weiss sighed, wiping the happy tears from her face. She stepped forward and gave Yang another hug, reveling in the warmth that always surrounded her friend. "I'm glad you came to Atlas, Yang," she whispered.

"Yeah, me too, Princess," Yang whispered back, a slight hitch to her voice.

The heiress stepped back and gave her a small wave as she left. "I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

As she strolled through the hallway, there was a bounce in her step that she hadn't had since Beacon. She practically felt like skipping, not that she would ever do something so indecorous in public. _Perhaps once I get home_ , she smiled to herself.

"Heading out, Miss Schnee?" a voice called out from the lobby once she began crossing it.

"Oh, General Ironwood! Yes, sir, I need to return home, I'm sure my father is furious with me… Not that I care overmuch at this point, today was worth it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ironwood said warmly. "Don't worry about your father, I spoke with him and stressed the importance of what you did here today. Any further visits, though, you will have to work for yourself."

"Oh, I will, sir," she reassured him. She paused momentarily. "Er, sir? What did you mean by, the importance of what I did today?"

Ironwood graced her with a smile. "I've not seen Miss Xiao Long's spirits so high since we arrived here. In fact, I do believe it's the first time I've heard her laugh."

"I see. Well, then…" Weiss blinked her eyes uncertainly. "Well, then, that's good! I'll be sure to return to keep her spirits up."

"You do that, Miss Schnee. I'll see you later."

"Yes, sir. And thank you, sir, for bringing me here."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Schnee."

o o o

Her unusually effervescent good mood, enhanced with the knowledge that she was the cause of her friend's improved state of mind, plummeted soon after her arrival home.

"...And furthermore, I don't feel as if you are truly invested in what I am doing for you here," her father continued on his rant. Weiss once again sighed inwardly. _At least a half hour now without my getting a word in edgewise. I wonder what Yang would do in this situation?_

The thought caused a tiny grin to involuntarily creep across her face. _Something inevitably violent and barbaric, I'd wager._

"Is there something about all of this you find overly humorous, Weiss?" her father demanded suddenly.

 _Oh, Dust… That's what I get for not remaining in control of myself._ She quickly schooled her features back into her customary mask of neutrality. "No, sir," she stated quietly.

"Hrmph. Well, I expect you to be taking things far more serious from now on, do you understand me?"

"May I speak now?"

Weiss' father blinked his eyes, unused to his youngest daughter expressing a desire to defend her actions. "Very well," he said.

Weiss took a deep breath, and on the exhale stood taller with her shoulders back and expression grim. "I have endured countless meetings and endless instructionals since my return to Atlas. I do believe I have put forth my customary full effort in regards to learning the family business as your heir. However."

She clasped her hands behind her back to conceal their trembling, the only outward sign of her nervousness she'd allow. "Right now, at this point in time, my friend needs me. She is the only friend I have right now on this entire continent, and I would not be worthy of the Schnee name if I were to neglect my duties in this regard."

Her father practically gaped at her. "Duties? What about your duties to this family?"

"As I said, I have given you one hundred percent of my attention for the last several months. All I ask is to be excused from further company activities until Yang has recovered."

"Hrmph." He gazed down at her, his familial ice blue eyes probing and intense. "And once she has, you will abandon this shameful neglect and return to your lessons?"

"I shall, father."

He turned then, and she allowed herself a quick sag of her shoulders to relieve the tension. When he turned back, her posture was once again rigid and respectful.

"Very well, Weiss. I will allow it, for just this once."

"Thank you, father."

o o o

"No way!" Yang chortled when the heiress visited the next day. "And he's letting you outta all that company Grimmshit just to spend time with lil' ole me?"

"He is," Weiss replied with a broad smile. She was so overwhelmingly happy to get away from her family, from the SDC, that she couldn't contain her joy. "I actually did it, Yang! I stood up to him!"

Yang leaned over on the bench where they rested in the garden and gave her a warm hug with her good arm. "Aww, I'm so proud of you, Princess! I know how irresistible it is to be around me, though, can't hardly blame ya!"

Weiss giggled as she smacked her friend lightly on the arm. "Oh, shush, you great big oaf." A thought occurred to her, just out of the blue, which caused her expression to change.

"Hey, what's with the look?" the blonde brawler asked curiously as she pulled back.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"No, c'mon, we were being all happy an' all before that look, so what's up, Weissy?"

"It's just… odd." Weiss glanced aside at her friend with a wry grin. "I used to get so incredibly irritated with the names you would call me, everything from Princess to Ice Queen… But to be perfectly honest, I missed them. And they don't seem to bother me at all anymore."

"Really? So I can call you the whole range of nicknames without you gettin' _Yang_ ry with me?"

"Yang… no, please no…"

"Aww, but it's so _Weiss_ of you!"

"For Oum's sake, Yang… I haven't missed the puns, that's for sure…"

"Sure you have, I'm very _pun_ ny, you know."

"Yang, I will take your good arm off and beat you over the head with it…"

o o o

The following day was when Yang was scheduled to undergo surgery to attach her new arm. Weiss hadn't actually gotten to see it beforehand, so after the blonde was finished she'd have her first good look at her friend's new accessory.

To be honest, she was a little nervous.

 _What if I react badly to it? I mean, it was enough of a shock getting used to her missing her arm, but now with something else attached…? No, no I can do this, I can be supportive for her. I'm all she has right now, and the same can be said for myself as well._

The thought caused tiny little butterflies to float through her midsection, but before she could ponder the odd sensation she was joined on the waiting room bench by Ironwood.

"Hello, Miss Schnee. Waiting to hear about Miss Xiao Long?"

"Oh, yes, sir. She should be out soon, so long as… nothing goes wrong."

Ironwood gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry about that, these are excellent doctors. Some of the same ones who worked on me, in fact."

Weiss nodded, but still felt the need to distract herself from further worry. "If I may ask, sir… I mean, if it isn't too rude of me… How did you come to, er…"

"How did I lose half my body?" he finished for her, chuckling lightly. "Well, let's just say before I became a headmaster, I was a bit of a hothead."

"You, sir? Really?"

"Oh, yes, but with experience comes temperament. A lesson I believe you will find Miss Xiao Long has taken to heart. Anyway, in my case it involved test piloting a new strike airship, one that I should have known was not ready to be tested."

"I… see. I take it the landing did not go well?"

"No, not at all," he smiled grimly. "In fact, it might have been called rather explosive."

"Ah."

"But the good people here put me back together, both physically and mentally. I was fortunate to have close friends who got me through the worst of it, much as she has you."

"Er… thank you, sir. I'm glad to be here for her."

"Indeed. Ah, it seems as if they have some news."

Weiss looked up to spy a nurse approaching. She was immediately cheered by the smile on the woman's face. "Everything went very well, General, Miss Schnee. Remarkably so, in fact. Hardly seems the same girl who came here a week ago, I must say her outlook on life has improved tremendously."

 _I did that,_ she thought to herself wondrously. _I helped her want this, want to get better…_

"May we see her soon?" she asked hesitantly.

"Certainly, she's being moved into a recovery room as we speak. Her arm hasn't been fully activated yet, but we'll be doing so first thing tomorrow."

A short walk later, and the two of them entered the dim room. Yang was up against the headboard of the bed, propped up on several pillows.

"Heyyy, Weissy," she slurred, evidently still a bit groggy from her surgery medications. "Howya doin'?"

"I'm fine, you dolt, but how are you?" She quickly moved over to perch on the edge of her friend's bed. "Are you in any pain?"

"Nope!" the blonde replied cheerfully. "I'm just okiedokie, no worries at all…"

"I can see that," she chuckled. She glanced over to see if Ironwood wanted to talk with Yang, but the Headmaster had already departed, evidently content with the prospect of the blonde's recovery.

"Sooo… I'm gonna take a lil' nap now," Yang said, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Oh! Yes, you should do that, I'm sure you… Oh."

Her eyes finally fell upon Yang's new arm on the other side of her body. Now that she was assured that her friend was alright, she could take in the results of the surgery.

It was a combination of shiny chrome and some gold-plated accents, sleek and powerful-looking. Weiss immediately picked up on the mount points on the wrist there, obviously set up to accommodate weaponry similar to _Ember Celica_.

"What d'you think?" Yang whispered.

Weiss returned her gaze to Yang's face once more. All traces of sleepiness were gone to be replaced by anxious worry in her soft lilac eyes.

"It's very you," she assured her gently. "It looks strong and bright. Everything you are, Yang."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Yang leaned back and closed her eyes. "I gotta admit, I was kinda worried about, well…"

"If I could accept it? I'll be honest as well, I was worried about the same… But it's part of you now, Yang. And it truly does suit you." She fidgeted with the blanket that rested over Yang's legs. "I'm actually… I'm glad that you're doing this, not giving up on things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I don't know if you still want to become a huntress somehow, or if you want to do what you were talking about a couple days ago, finding your mother… But it looks as if you'll be ready to do that in no time. I mean, after the therapy and all, adjusting to your new arm… I suppose you'll be on your way."

There was a long period of silence, enough that Weiss thought perhaps Yang had fallen asleep. She stirred to stand back up, but the blonde suddenly spoke up.

"Don't leave me? Please?"

"I… Very well, Yang, I won't. Er, there's a chair out in the hallway I could drag in here…"

"Nah, no need." Yang didn't open her eyes, but scooted over in the bed until she was against the far rail. She had to use her left arm to drag the synthetic one over first, but once she was repositioned she patted the left side of the bed invitingly. "C'mere."

"What?" Weiss felt her cheeks redden. "Yang, I can't… I mean…"

"Just lie down, Princess. Sheesh, I'm not asking for yer womanly virtue or anything."

Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend's ridiculous antics. "Fine, dolt. But only until you fall asleep."

"'S fine, 's all good…"

She cautiously crept up and over the length of the bed until she could stretch out. Unfortunately there wasn't enough room for her to lie on her back, so she ended up curled on her side and facing Yang, her head canted down at an awkward angle.

Yang cracked an eyelid to peer down at her with a slight frown. "Don't look too comfortable."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, it's not."

"Silly Weissy. Here, scoot up."

Yang got her positioned so that her head lay on the blonde's shoulder and her side was pressed up against hers. She blushed again at the intimate position, but it quickly faded as she luxuriated in the warmth of her friend. She'd always had a chilly body temperature due to her low blood circulation, but lying here like this was like curling up to a snuggly pillow in front of a fireplace.

"Better?" Yang asked quietly.

"Mmhmm," Weiss replied softly. "Much."

"Alright, well… get some rest, Princess."

"I told you," she started before interrupting herself with a yawn. "I'm only here… until you… fall… asleep… and..."

The rest of her sentence trailed off in a soft snore, one which the sleepy but highly gratified Yang thought was absolutely adorable beyond measure.

o o o

"Gah!" Yang yelled in frustration. "Why can't I…?" _Why can't I get this Dust-damned arm to cooperate?_

"Be patient, Yang," a cool and welcome voice intruded upon her anger, soothing her immediately. "It's only been a week, you've come so far already!"

"I know, Weissy, but…" The blonde thumped her head down on the table, almost sending the place settings flying. "This is _sooo_ frustrating," she moaned.

The sound of her friend's giggle filling up the small physical therapy room was like music to her ears, causing her to smile involuntarily.

"Listen to me, Yang," the heiress began, humor lacing her words. "Just the fact that you can manipulate your new hand at all, and with as much dexterity as you've been able to, is remarkable from what the doctors have said. This isn't that big of a deal."

"All I want," she sighed, her forehead still resting on the table. "Is to have some Grimms-be-damned soup. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Well, then, try again."

Yang sighed once more and sat upright. She regarded the traitorous spoon in front of her like the enemy it was. "Alright, you," she growled irritably. "We're gonna do this again, and you better behave this time, got me? Don't make me bend you in two."

The sound of Weiss' giggling caused her to smile once more as she reached for the offending piece of cutlery with her artificial hand. "Stop distractin' me with your laughing, Princess."

"Oh, I do beg your pardon. I'll let you threaten your silverware in silence, then."

She eyed the platinum-haired girl warily. Those ice-blue eyes of hers were unable to hide the glee contained within.

Smirking, she faced her ordeal once more. First get the spoon in the hand, carefully, ever so carefully… There!

"Alright," Yang breathed. "Now for the tricky part…"

She willed the hand to slowly creep over towards the half-empty bowl of tomato soup, though none of the missing portion had made it into her mouth yet, as evidenced by the mess on the tray it rested upon. Ever so gently, she placed the spoon down into the bowl, retrieving a miniscule amount of soup, lifting it up again… Careful now…

Her teeth gritting with effort, Yang stared at the approaching spoon with the intensity of a sniper stalking their prey. Almost there… Almost there…

Perhaps an inch from her mouth, the spoon upended into her lap.

She sighed, letting the spoon fall as well. "Right. I'm done for the day."

"Hey, don't be discouraged," Weiss implored earnestly. "That was the best you've done so far!"

"That took me two hours, Weissy. Two hours of spilling soup on myself. I'm a sticky mess." She cracked a grin suddenly. "Heh. Sticky."

"Oh my Oumn, Yang," Weiss huffed, though she couldn't hide a small grin. "Is it too much to ask for just a tiny bit of maturity?"

"'Parently, yep."

Weiss just sighed again good-naturedly as she handed over another napkin from the large stack she had at her elbow. Yang cleaned up her most recent mess and added the soiled towel to the overflowing trash can next to her.

"Honestly, Yang, you really are doing well," Weiss said briskly, standing up and collecting her coat. She'd started dressing more informally in the week or so that she'd been visiting her, spending most of her waking hours there, and today wore a pair of light blue jeans with a soft cashmere sweater.

Though Weiss had only spent the one night, Yang couldn't quite get that night or the morning after out of her mind.

She'd faked being asleep still when Weiss stirred that following morning, even though she'd been watching her sleep curled up next to her for perhaps a half hour, filled with bemusement as she tried to sort out her own feelings. She hadn't made a sound as Weiss hastily made her departure, though Yang did sneak enough of a peek to notice the other girl's flushed and mortified expression.

It was the best night's sleep she'd had in months.

Yang still wasn't quite there yet in figuring out how she felt, though some things were already resolved in her head. And speaking of which…

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?" her friend prompted, alerted by the solemn tone in her voice. She sat back down again and gave the blonde her full attention. To be honest, it was a tad intimidating when she focused those ice blue orbs on her.

"Look… You remember what you said to me, the night of my surgery?"

"Umm…" Weiss glanced down, blushing slightly for some reason. "I'm not sure exactly what you are referring to…"

"When you were talkin' about me moving on, or whatever, after I leave here…"

"Oh." Weiss looked down again, but this time her gaze remained on the table in front of her. "Yes, I do recall that conversation."

"Look… I dunno exactly what to do with myself, or where I'm goin' after this, but... " Yang sighed in frustration. _Why was this so difficult to get out? Oum, my arm is more cooperative than my brain right now!_

Weiss finally looked up at her, and Yang was momentarily struck speechless by the longing she saw in her friend's eyes. The desperate need for her companionship. It was enough to finally give her the courage to ask what she'd been meaning to.

"Wherever I go…" the blonde finally whispered. "I want… That is, will you come with me?"

Weiss blinked her eyes uncertainly, the longing replaced by first confusion and then hope, only to end up with a dim hopelessness. "Yang, I… I would love to, truly… But my father would not permit it."

"So don't ask."

"Don't… Wait, what?"

"Don't ask 'im. Just leave."

The heiress stared at him, dumbfounded. "Yang, that's… a lot to ask of me."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, looking down at her sodden lap. "It was stupid of me to-"

"Wait, I'm not done." Weiss cleared her throat, a blush once more coming to her pale cheeks. "I'm not ruling it out, either, but… I need some time, alright?"

"Hey," Yang grinned, suddenly hopeful that she might actually pull this off. "I'm not goin' anywhere yet. I need to get a _hand_ le on this new arm still. Y'know, _hand_ le?"

"Yang…"

"Aww, c'mon, you know you're taken with my dis _arm_ ing personality…"

Weiss chuckled lightly as she got to her feet. "You know, your terrible puns are in no way encouraging me to run away with you."

As she walked off, Yang stared at her back with a dumbfounded look on her face. _Did she just…?_

"See you tomorrow, Yang!" the heiress called out cheerfully over her shoulder.

Yang kept her gaze on the door that the platinum-haired girl had departed through.

"There's no way she just flirted with me," she breathed uncertainly to herself. "Did she?"

o o o

Two days later, after finally having success in feeding herself a simple spoonful of soup, Yang decided to celebrate by taking a walk out in the gardens with Weiss at her side. The two former teammates strolled down the path, luxuriating in the unseasonably warm weather.

"Y'know what's funny?" Yang asked idly. "I never see any Faunus 'round here."

"Oh. No, I suppose not," Weiss replied somewhat sadly. "They… Well, there are certain sections of the city they are 'encouraged' to live and work in."

Yang let out an irritable huff. "That's not right," she grumbled.

"No, it's not. But there's not much we can do about it." Weiss looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Goodness knows I'm in the minority here with my views now on the Faunus, after everything that Blake… Oh."

Her face fell as she noticed the flinch that Yang made upon the mention of her former partner's name.

"Yang, I'm sorry… Look, I know how much it upsets you…"

"No, it's fine," she blurted out, much harsher than she'd intended.

Weiss sighed and took hold of Yang's arm. She was pleased to note that the platinum-haired girl did so without looking, and didn't react at all when her fingers closed around cool metal instead of warm flesh. "Come sit," the heiress ordered, pulling her over to an unoccupied bench.

Once seated, Weiss turned to face her fully, her expression somber but earnest. "You may not want to hear this, but I think you need to, alright? Just… please hear me out."

Yang nodded, forcing away the pain that clenched at her gut. "Yeah, go ahead, Weissy. I'll listen."

The platinum-haired girl nodded and took a quick breath, as if to calm herself. "I think I may understand how you feel," she began quietly. "Blake abandoned you, just like… like we all did, myself included…"

"Hey, hold up now," Yang interrupted gently. "I know you wanted me to hear you through, but really, Weiss, I don't blame you, okay? You didn't abandon me, nor did Ruby. I mean, yeah she headed off, but she was with me for a couple months while all I did was mope around and sit in bed. I wouldn't let her close to me, so she decided to go do something useful. Even left a note for me explaining her reasons."

"All right," Weiss stated with a small smile. "But still, Blake left you before you even woke up from your injury."

"Yeah," Yang nodded, her eyes watery. "She did."

"I just want to try and help you understand the reason for it."

Yang sighed irritably, rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand. "There's no reason to understand, Weiss. Bad things just happen, she left, end of story."

"No, you dolt, it's not the end of the story." Weiss crossed her arms and regarded her irritably. "I think what she was trying to do was to protect us."

"Protect us? From what?"

"From the man who took your arm."

Yang sucked in a quick breath. Every so often she still had nightmares of that night, charging in recklessly as she'd done so very often in her life, only to meet with searing pain and then blackness.

"I'm not saying what she did was right," Weiss continued quietly. "Misguided, perhaps, but her heart was certainly in the right place if I'm understanding her reasoning correctly. But from what she told me, and what you said you overheard…"

"It was just the one phrase," Yang whispered, her voice slightly haunted as she reflected on that terrible night. "'Starting with her.' And then he stood over her and… and he _stabbed_ her, right in the gut, and I got so damn _angry_ …"

Weiss placed a cool hand on her hand where it was clenched in her lap. "It's okay, Yang," she murmured. "But do you understand what he meant?"

The blonde looked back at her friend uncertainly. "Um… not really? Was he actually talking about me?"

The petite heiress nodded solemnly. "I'm thinking that he was threatening all of us, everyone she cared for. And then you show up, calling out for your partner…"

"And he purposely hurt me to get to her," Yang breathed, her eyes wide with understanding. "Oh, Grimmshit... "

"Like I said, I don't think she went about it at all the right way. But that's her instinct, correct? She admitted it to us that one night in Mountain Glen, how even her semblance was based off of running away."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, right, and so she ran away again, but to protect us." She let out a sigh and closed her eyes wearily. "Blake Belladonna, I am so going to kick your ass when I find you…"

"So, then, is that your first stop when you get out?"

The blonde opened her eyes to regard Weiss, wondering if it was the right time to try and convince her once more to leave with her. Her heart felt like it was in her mouth, her breathing constricted and pulse pounding like a charging Ursa. "Weiss…"

The platinum-haired girl quirked an eyebrow, regarding her intently with her icy blue eyes. Yang wondered when it was that she came to realize that those orbs of hers weren't as cold as everyone thought they were.

They were actually incredibly warm and caring, like a bright summer's day.

She stood up suddenly, her head swimming. _Oh my Oum, I know exactly when I realized that… When I woke up with her in my arms._

 _Right when I think I fell in love with her._

The blonde growled to herself irritably. This was not helping her situation in the slightest.

"Yang, what is it?" Weiss asked as she stood up as well from the bench. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled explosively. "It's nothing, Weissy. Really. Just a little anxious about tomorrow."

"What, getting fitted for your new weaponry?" Weiss walked around her so that she could look up into her face. "I thought you'd be excited at the prospect of blowing things up," she grinned.

"Yeah, true enough…" Yang smiled back. "Maybe I just don't wanna get my hopes up too high."

She was fully aware of the double meaning behind those words.

"Anyways, thanks for the talk about Blake, I really appreciate it," Yang continued as she began to head back inside, Weiss at her side again. "I got a lot to think about now…"

"Well, you know if you want to talk any more about it, I'll be here for you."

Yang smiled softly. "Yeah. Thanks, Weissy."

o o o

Several days had passed, with highly successful tests performed with Yang's new _Ember Celica_. The right wrist worked flawlessly along with her original left one, and she found herself able to focus more of her aura into her new arm to deliver devastating punches.

In fact, during one sparring session with hard-light opponents, she discovered that her prosthetic arm itself served as an effective weapon, blocking strikes with her forearm even past where her gauntlet ended. She was able to reinforce the already-strong alloy with her aura to make her combat techniques even more formidable.

After showering, Yang exited the bathroom of her small room that she'd been calling home for the past few weeks to see Weiss curled up in a chair and reading a book. She paused, realizing that the heiress was too wrapped up in her story to notice her entrance, and so she took a moment to soak in the sight of the platinum-haired girl.

 _Never really appreciated just how beautiful she is. Elegant and classy, sure, and way outside of my league… But Oum, she's gorgeous…_

Weiss glanced up then, giving a small squeak of surprise as she saw Yang standing there. "Yang! Why are you just standing there, you big oaf! You startled me!"

"Heh, good to know even I can sneak up on ya, Princess," she smirked, walking over towards her dresser. She quickly pulled out a long-sleeved orange sweatshirt and her worn but comfortable jeans before slipping the towel off of her body. As she wiggled her jeans over her hips, she could have sworn she heard a small gasp from behind her.

Yang glanced over her shoulder curiously, but Weiss had her nose buried in her book once more, even if her face was blushing furiously. "Hey, Weissy, that book gettin' to a good part?" she teased. "Yer lookin' pretty pink in the face there!"

"I'm not… It's not that kind of…" Weiss' sputtering trailed off as she let out an exasperated huff. "You are such a dunce."

"I thought that was my little sis," she replied, slipping the sweatshirt over her head and shaking her golden tresses free.

"I think you can both share that dubious honor," Weiss muttered, though she had a small smile on her face.

Yang sat on the edge of her bed and slipped her boots on, thinking furiously.

 _Today's the day. I'm discharged tomorrow morning, and I gotta figure out what I'm gonna do… And I gotta figure out how to get Weiss to go with me._

"So…" she began hesitantly. "Hey, you wanna go for one last walk in the garden?"

Weiss sat up and closed her book. Yang was surprised at how well she could now read the heiress through her eyes, they were the most expressive part of her, if you knew what to look for. And right now she looked like she was scared.

"Certainly," Weiss finally replied calmly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

They headed out from the main building and began their walk, side by side as had become their custom. Yang had her arms swinging freely at her sides, while Weiss' arms were crossed in front of her.

"You know," Yang murmured thoughtfully. "I don't think I could have done any of this without you here. Thanks, Weissy. I mean it, really, thanks for being here for me."

Weiss sniffed quietly and nodded. Yang glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, and she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised at the redness in her former teammate's eyes.

 _Alright. Now or never, Xiao Long. Woman up._

She stopped at the edge of a small pond, gazing out across the floating lily pads. Weiss stopped as well, still wordless as she stood at her elbow.

"I think I've figured out what I'm gonna do," Yang finally stated quietly. "I know there's a chance my Mom's still out there… but right now, I got more important things to do." She took a deep breath, and on the exhale continued. "I'm going back to Vale to find Blake. Once I beat some sense into her, I'm gonna bring her along to follow Ruby and the others into Mistral and catch up with them."

She closed her eyes, willing for the courage to continue. "But that don't mean a thing to me if you're not with me, Weiss. Please…" Her breath hitched slightly. "Will you please come with me?"

Yang heard her take a shuddering breath but was unsure if she'd get an answer. It almost startled her to hear her friend's quiet voice.

"Yang… I've given it a lot of thought, and… Yes. Yes, I will leave with you."

The blonde blinked her eyes open incredulously, turning around with a huge grin splitting her face in two.

"Really?"

Weiss looked up at her with a somewhat more wan smile. "Yes, really. I'm… This is a really difficult decision for me to make, here, Yang…"

"No, I get it, I really do… This is huge, incredibly huge, for you to run out on… Oh, Oum. This means you're actually turning your back on your family and the company and everything, right?"

Weiss nodded solemnly. "There would be no forgiveness, no return for me after this."

Yang gazed at her in wonder. "Weiss, I… You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would, you dolt," Weiss smiled back, her happiness much more genuine. "I'm not letting you run off on your own."

"Weiss…"

Without thinking, Yang reached forward with her good hand, pulling Weiss towards her and sealing her lips over those of the heiress'.

It was unexpected on both sides, Weiss clearly not being prepared for the action, nor was Yang quite thinking clearly at that moment. In fact, there was little going through her head except for just how good Weiss' cool lips felt against her own.

After what felt like an eternity, Yang's brain finally kicked in and made her realize the extent of her error and how much trouble she could potentially be in right now.

Yang jolted back from the still-stunned heiress, startled at the realization of what she'd done. _Oh, no…. no no no what did I just do, I can't believe I just… Argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Weiss, I'm… I'm sorry, I…" She turned to flee from the bewildered heiress, only to find her feet rooted in place by a black glyph.

 _Ah, Dust damn it all…_

Weiss walked around to face her once more, her arms crossed tightly. In contrast to her body language, her face was instead filled with a mixture of confusion and wonderment.

"You… kissed me," the platinum-haired girl stated somewhat accusingly.

"Er, yeah, I did," Yang chuckled worriedly, scratching at the back of her head with her left hand. "Let's just, um… We can forget that happened, right?"

"No," Weiss replied solemnly. "No, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Look, Weiss… Okay, yeah I get it, you'd be pissed, an' I understand if you wanna-"

Yang's words were cut off suddenly as Weiss stood up on her tiptoes, grabbing two fistfuls of her sweatshirt, and kissed her back.

 _Oh. Well, then._

She let her brain go blank once more and wrapped the small girl up in both of her arms, holding her gently against her chest as she lost herself in the moment.

o o o

Weiss stood anxiously around the corner from the medical center. She had on her combat skirt and white jacket for the first time in what seemed like forever, _Myrtenaster_ at her side and a bag slung over her shoulders.

 _Well, this is it. The end of my life here, and the beginning of my new one, along with my… girlfriend._

The word still caused a small shiver to overtake her. She and Yang hadn't had much time to really discuss their blossoming relationship as she needed to get back home and make covert travel arrangements, as well as stealthily pack things up. She'd left a note on her pillow, knowing that it wouldn't be found until later that night, well after she was on her way.

 _With my girlfriend._

She giggled lightly to herself, unable to contain her excitement and joy.

"Somethin' funny, Princess?"

She squawked as she spun about to see Yang standing behind her with a wide grin on her face.

"You oaf! What did you think you were doing, sneaking up on me like that? And how did I not see you leave?"

"Well, in reverse order," Yang smirked as she walked forward slowly. "I snuck out the back so nobody'd see me leave, in case it got back to your dad."

"Hmph, well, that was actually quite thoughtful of you," Weiss grumped. Her irritation began to quickly thaw once she noted the heat in Yang's lilac eyes as she got closer.

"And then, as for what was I doing?" the blonde whispered huskily. "I wanted to look at my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend when she wasn't expecting it. 'Cause you're really cute when yer thinkin' hard."

"Oh," Weiss breathed. She knew she was blushing furiously, and likely looked like a deer stuck in headlights. "Er… you think I'm… gorgeous?"

"Unbelievably so," Yang murmured against her lips as she leaned down. Weiss melted into the kiss, luxuriating in the warmth that spread through her body.

"Hah," she gasped once Yang leaned back up again. "Well… I suppose you're not too bad yourself…"

"What?" Yang laughed, holding the back of her artificial hand against her forehead. "Why must you wound me so?"

"Oh, please, you're just not used to me giving you grief anymore."

"Pfft, like that was real grief. Yer gonna have to step up your game, Weissy."

She giggled lightly before tightening the straps on her pack, noting that Yang had her own bag slung over her shoulder. "So, we're really doing this…"

"Yeah," Yang replied quietly, her teasing grin softened. "If you're sure about this, that is…"

"Yang, I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she replied confidently. "So long as we're together, I'm ready to start on a new adventure."

Yang smiled broadly, for the first time in some while looking just like her old self. "Okay, Princess," she said warmly.

And, also for the first time, Weiss realized why she didn't mind the nickname so much anymore. Unlike their early days at Beacon, when Yang used the word now it carried none of her usual derisive snark.

Instead, it was filled with love and affection.

* * *

 **A/N:** And THAT, my friends, is how Season 4 should kick off. With a _Yang_. (Eh, sorry, couldn't help myself.) Decided to take a break from my usual epic, _Pearls on a String_ , to write this one down once it got in my head. My first try at Freezerburn, too. Hopefully I didn't make it too confusing with the switching points of view, going from Weiss to Yang and then back to Weiss again.

If you haven't read my other more fluffy works, might I also recommend my series of stories beginning with _Pink Lemonade_?

Alright, so much love for reading, and please do drop me a quick review just to let me know that you thought! Hope you enjoyed it!

Stay shiny!


End file.
